Forever
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Will and Allie show their love for one another. Rated M for a reason. Kids, stay away! This is not a story for you! Read and review please!


**Hi, everyone! Obviosuly, this is my first fanfiction for Avalon High! I'm still to read the books but I've seen the movie so I decided to base it on the movie. I love the movie so much; especially the little moments that Will and Allie share. I wanted to do cartwheels when they kissed and that just sounded creepy. In the car on the way to pick up a friend of mine one day, I had a mindflash as I gazed out the car window bored. And in it, Will and Allie are 18 and Will had Allie sandwiched between his body and the wall in his room and they did…stuff. I snapped out of it then and after dropping my friend back at her house, I got my laptop and started writing this. I even dreamt about it in my sleep that night.**

**And this is a smut. Depending on when I upload this, this can possibly be the first smut for this archive. But if it isn't…I don't really care. At least I uploaded one for your enjoyment…hopefully. Smuts aren't really my strong point. I mean, come on. I'm 14, for crying out loud! But, you know what they say: practice makes perfect. So hopefully, I'll get the hang of it eventually and I'll write an even better one. I promise.**

**OK. Obviously, I don't own anything related to Avalon High; book or Disney Channel Original Movie. If I did, Will and Allie would have been together from the beginning and I would've been in it doing some…illegal things to Marco for being such a jackass in the beginning and him interrupting a moment or two between Will and Allie! And that was said in nice terms! Sorry. I had a lot of sugar today. So I'm a little hyper. Wait. Little's an understatement. And…when it comes to stories, I'm always hyper. *giggles* I also don't own the movie mentioned in this story.**

**Oh! Just a little warning, the characters will be slightly OOC...ok. That's a big understatement. I will try my best to keep them in character. But, like I said, I've only seen the film two-to-three times and I'm still to read the books. But I will get them right…eventually. It will take a while. But I wish. I swear I will. And…just for the sake of this story, I'm saying that in the film, they were sophmores. I know. It's stupid. It was the first thing I thought of. So I had them as sophmores. And for the first part of the one-shot, it's just an explanation of what has happened to Will and Allie since they found out their roles from the Arthurian legend.**

**OK. I'm babbling so I'm gonna shut my pie hole now and allow you guys to enjoy this story. Little readers, exit now. This is not the story for you. You shouldn't be reading this sort of thing until you're…I don't know. Until you've had the talk, maybe. I don't know. Maybe older than that. Like 18 or something.**

**Sorry. Babbling again. I seriously have to break out of the habit of wasting a page on author's notes. Not that I have, but still…**

**Oh, who am I kidding? JUST READ ALREADY! Uh…I mean, ENJOY!  


* * *

**If there is one thing that Will Langer and Allie Pennington are, it's not your ordinary high school sweethearts. They are reincarnations of legendary people from the King Arthur legend. Will, his best buddy, Lance, and his step-brother, Marco, are reincarnations of some of the Knights of the Round Table. Miles has been seeing flashes of the future ever since he was a kid. So it was concluded that he is the reincarnation of Arthur's wizard, Merlin. Jen was rumored to be the reincarnation of Arthur's wife, Guineviere. The history teacher, Mr Moore, was the reincarnation of Mordred. And Allie…well, at first, everyone believed that she is the reincarnation of the Lady of the Lake. But when she picked up a plastic sword to protect her love (Will) from Mr Moore, she proved them wrong. It was when that sword transformed into Excalibar it was revealed that Allie herself was the reincarnation of King Arthur. After a brief battle, Mr Moore was placed in a looney bin after he tried to tell the cops about the events that happened. And since that day, all the reincarnations of King Arthur and his court were members of the Order of the Bear. And after those kisses shared on the football field, Will and Allie started their relationship.

Will was among the most popular guys in Avalon High; the class president, the quarterback, Homecoming King, straight-A student and all-around good guy. At first, it was believed that HE was King Arthur. But after that meteor shower and total eclipse, he was revealed to be a Knight of the Round Table. Since it was revealed that his girlfriend was King Arthur's reincarnation, he swore to protect her with his life. He would fight for her, he would kill for her, he would die for her; he would do anything to make sure that Allie was alive. But at times, he can be too protective. One time, he even had her spend the night at his place when there was an ongoing threat going on just to make sure no one laid a hand on her. If they did…well, they almost didn't live to tell the tale. He always wants to kill them but Allie never lets him.

Allie is a jock in some way as well. She is the star of the varsity track team; breaking more records than most of their previous track captains. Yes. She's the CAPTAIN! When she and Will returned for their junior year at Avalon High, they had to vote for the captain and everyone in the team voted for Allie. So since then, she was the captain of the track team just like Will is the captain of the football team. She made an oath when she became King Arthur that she would protect everyone in her court and the Order of the Bear; Will especially.

And since they started dating, Allie and Will became the golden couple. Their relationship became serious when Will made a little announcement in the cafeteria…

_Begin flashback  
_"_Will, when are you gonna give it to her?" Lance nagged his best buddy since the first grade._

"_Now," Will hissed back before standing on the table he and his friends sat at regularly, "YO!"_

_As soon as he yelled, everyone in the cafeteria – even the faculty – went quiet and turned to face him. Allie and Jen, who are standing in line to collect their lunch, turned towards the source of the yell. Jen smiled to herself as she knew what was going to happen. Allie just looked confused._

"_I have something I need to say!" Will shouted, "Sweetheart, can you come up here please?"_

"_Go," Jen encouraged as she took her friend's lunch tray from her, obviously knowing of his little scheme._

_Allie approached her boyfriend of one year happily. Once she was there, Will took her hand and pulled her onto the table. He took her hands and stared deeply into her eyes with sinserity and love._

"_Allie, when I first saw you are the water fountain in the park, I fell in love, even though at the time, I was in a static relationship with Jen. When I found out that you would be attending Avalon High, I was happy because it would give me the chance to learn more about you. And the more I got to know you, the more I fell in love. When you followed me after I discovered Jen and Lance and I saw you on the ground motionless after you were pushed, I was scared. I was scared that you were severly hurt or worse. I wanted to find the guy and make him pay for pushing you," Will started with his voice cracking when he mentioned the pushing._

_Allie reached up and gently wiped the tears that were beginning to fall down his cheeks. He took out a velvet box before kneeling down. Everyone gasped. Is he going to propose to her? He'd better not. They're only 16-17, after all._

"_You can do it, Will!" the football team encouraged him._

"_Allison Isabella Pennington, I love you. I love you as much as I did when we fist met and I will always love you just as much. And to prove my love for you," Will continued as he opened the box to reveal a ring, causing Allie to gasp and tears of happiness to fall, "Allie, we've been dating for just over a year now. And every moment I spent with you has been the best moment of my life; even better than winning the state championships last year."_

"_HEY!" the football team protested, causing some of the students, including Allie and Will, to laugh._

"_This isn't a proposal; but a promise. I wish to marry you one day. I love you and I see my future with you. With this ring, I promise you that one day, we will be married and will be a family. Allie, will you do me the honour of wearing this ring and promising a future with me?" Will asked as he took her hand and slid the ring onto her wedding finger._

"_Yes," Allie sobbed._

"_YES!" Will screamed happily as he jumped off the table._

_Once he was down, he scooped Allie into his arms and spun her around. Both of them were crying in joy now. The entire cafeteria roared in applause as he set her down and kissed her with sinserity, love and promise until…_

"_HEY! NO PDA!" Principle Jordon exclaimed, causing them to break apart._

"_Wanna go someplace else?" Will whispered in her ear._

_Allie nodded eagerly. Joining hands, they raced out of the cafeteria. Once they reached the supply closet, Will took out a key and unlocked the door. Being student-body president does have its advantages; including places in the school ground where he can have special alone time with his girlfriend. Once inside, he pinned her against the door and they started making out crazily. As for their lunch, it was long forgotten for they made out in the closet until they heard the class bell ring.  
__End flashback_

But that day in the cafeteria was a year ago now. Will and Allie are now in their senior year and are one week shy of graduating. Both of them had a scholarship to Yale University; Will for football and political science and Allie for varsity track and law. And they will be living off-campas together in an apartment nearby. When they're out of college (or married, whichever comes first), they'll start looking foran actual house together in a neighbourhood all of the members of the order can live in. Now is their relationship serious or is it serious?

Anyways, let's abandon the future and get back to the present. Allie is over at Will's house helping him pack his belongings. When they were done there, they will go over to Allie's house and they'll pack her belongings together. About halfway during the summer, Will and Allie will be moving to their apartment in New Haven so they can have time to settle in before beginning their brand new college life.

"Seriously, Will, how many Avalon High football jerseys do you have?" Allie asked with a slight laugh as she packed the 4th jersey she found.

"I've been the quarterback since freshman year, sweetheart. I built up a collection; one from each year," Will defended.

"And the fith one?" Allie demanded as she referred to the 5th one in the pile waiting to be packed.

"Graduation present from the coach," Will responded.

But Will had his mind on other things besides packing his life into cardboard moving boxes. Throughout the entire time, he couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend who looked especially hot today. She was wearing the blue skinny jeans he absolutely loved her in. Underneath the white-and-green jacket he gave her after their first date was a red singlet that hugged her curves tightly. And Will couldn't help but become turned on at the sight.

Here's something Allie doesn't know about. Last night, Will had a heated dream about his beloved girlfriend when they were having this exact moment. And he had a lot of trouble getting rid of the _little_ problem that came afterwards. He tried everything. Relieving himself, thinking of stuff gross or school-related, taking a cold shower, exercising; nothing worked. But he's still to try one thing…

But that's got him nervous. They've never done _it_ before. They're still on second base. **(AN: Sorry for the interruption. I actually researched the baseball terms for making out and there were three definitions. I thought the first definition was the best for these two and that's: 1. Kissing. 2. Kissing and touching over clothes. 3. Kissing and touching under clothes. 4. You can guess that. But…all-the-way, baby! Uh-huh-huh. OK. I officially suck at Elvis imitations. ****)** Plus, he wasn't sure that Allie was ready to that. Last time he tried to do that with her, she said that she didn't feel that she was ready. Being the absolute gentleman that he is, he felt guilty for trying to push her into doing something she wasn't ready for (even though he wasn't) and that he will wait for as long as she wanted.

But what Allie did next didn't help Will with his dilemma. She unzipped his jacket and just simply let it fall to the ground, revealing the red singlet hugging every curve tightly. He couldn't help but let his eyes search for a bra strap visible under the thin straps of the singlet. But he couldn't find one. So she was either wearing a strapless bra or she wasn't wearing one at all. And he hoped it was the latter. He also couldn't help but be thankful that his parents were out of town for the weekend and that Miles was over at his grandparents for the night. In other words, Will and Allie have the house to themselves and he is going to use this opportunity to his own advantage.

As she began talking about how excited she was about graduation and them moving to New Haven together, he walked up behind her. Will wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling Allie close. He used his free hand to move her lucious blond hair to the side and started planting small kisses on her neck along with some nipping and licking thrown in at certain areas. She let out a pleasurable gasp and threw her head back to give him better access. She lost her train of thought with all the pleasurable heat and wetness travelling to her core. The hand that was moving her hair out of the way moved one of the straps out of the way and moved his kisses along her shoulder. She tasted and smelled like vanilla. And it is addictive. ALLIE is addictive. She is like his personal brand of heroin. And if he couldn't see her or get a taste of her, he would surely die. Smiling, the hand that was around her waist grabbed her hand and guided it to the erection straining severely against his jeans.

"Will!" Allie gasped as her hand finally reached it. This is what she was doing to him?

"This is what you've been doing to me," Will hissed as he ran his tongue up the side of her neck to take her earlobe in his mouth, her moans heading all the way to his member and making it even harder if it was possible, "Every fucking morning since I first laid eyes on you, I would have to take a cold shower because I couldn't get you out of my mind. Every time I have touched myself, I would always scream your name aloud. And I had a dream about you last night; about how we were here and I made you scream my name in pleasure."

"You think you have it tough?" Allie retorted as she guided his free hand to her special area, elicting a gasp from him.

"Allie!" Will gasped at how hot and wet she was. This is what he was doing to her?

"Will, I'm ready," Allie confessed.

"Are you sure?" Will asked as his hands gripped the hemming of her singlet.

"I'm sure," Allie nodded.

With a growl, he turned her around and kissed her heatedly as he sandwiched body between the wall and his own body. Their sighs can only be verbal to one another. Their tongues were in each other's mouths duelling for domination, but Will dominated her in the end. His hands slid under her singlet touching the hot skin of her well-toned stomach before drifting further upwards towards her breasts. He inhaled sharply when he felt nothing but her bare breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra!

His mouth left hers and moved across her cheek, along her jaw and down her neck as she slid her hands under his shirt and ran them against his torso. He gently tilted her head back and ran his tongue up her throat before kissing his way down it and towards the exposed clevage on her chest, running his tongue along a scar that tattoed her skin just above the singlet. The memory of how she got the scar made him want to cry. He still has nightmares about that day.

"Will," Allie moaned as their lips met once more, swallowing her moans.

Will picked her up and stumbled to his bed, his lips never leaving hers. Once he reached it, he threw Allie onto the bed. She landed on the soft matress with a gasp. He slowly removed his shirt, exposing his well-defined torso with rock hard abs. Allie couldn't help but feel herself become even more turned on. And she didn't think that was possible. He then moved himself to straddle her.

"I hope this isn't expensive," Will remarked as he grabbed the top of the singlet and ripped it down the middle.

"Will!" Allie exclaimed.

"We jocks don't mess around," Will laughed as he placed a kiss just above her jeans and moved his mouth up her exposed torso, "Allie, I love you and I could never live with myself if I hurt you in any way. Are you sure you want to do this? Because if we keep going, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop."

Grinning wickedly, she flipped them over and started planting hot open-mouthed kisses down his chest. He moaned appreciatively as she started playing with his nipples with her lips and tongue. He then cupped her face in his hands to pull her head back up to his.

"Good. I don't want to stop," Allie whispered as she pecked his lips and rested her forehead on his.

"I don't want to stop either," Will murmured lovingly before moaning as Allie stroked his member through his jeans and boxers.

"You like that, don't you?" Allie asked as she planted kisses on his neck whilst continuing to stroke his erection.

"You have no idea," Will groaned in pleasure as his hips moved in rhythm with her hand.

Suddenly, he yanked her hand from his crouch and flipped them over. He didn't want to orgasm just yet. He removed the torn singlet and dropped it on top of his discarded shirt. Will swore he could have died and gone to heaven when he saw the lucious mounds with hardened pink nipples moving up and down her chest with every breath she took. What was even more heavenly was that they along with all of Allie were his for the taking. He used one hand to pin her wrists above her hand as he took the right one in his mouth. His free hand toyed with the left nipple.

"Oh God Will," Allie moaned as she arched her back while closing her eyes in pure pleasure.

Her left nipple burned with the way his hand was twisting and pulling at the sensitive skin. But the feeling was absolutely pleasurable nevertheless. She actually thought he was gonna bring her to an orgasm without touching her below the waist. Will pulled his mouth away from her right breast and went on to give its twin equel attention. She hissed at the feel of his lips, teeth and tongue coming in contact with her burning nipple. But the burning sensation was soothed and she felt nothing but pleasure. His hands travelling down her body reaching her jeans which were soaked at the crouch with arousal. He could smell it and it was alluring. Swiftly, he undid the button and the fly before sliding them down her long and shapely legs. Seizing the opportunity, she flipped them over and tore her breast from his mouth.

"Hey!" Will objected.

"You're gonna love this," Allie murmured in his ear seductively as she removed Will's jeans and boxers in one swift motion.

"Fuck," Will moaned loudly as she started stroking his bare member.

He only felt more pleasure as Allie ran her tongue along it from the base to the tip before taking him into her mouth fully. He groaned as his hand gripped his girlfriend's lucious blonde waves, never wanting this pleasure to end. Even though this is their first time and he's been masturbating over her since they met, the feeling of his member in her mouth was amazing. But the pleasure mounted even more as orgasm drew near. Soon, he couldn't take it anymore.

"ALLIE!" he screamed in pure bliss before bucking his hips and exploding into her mouth.

She was surprised as his cum filled her mouth but she swallowed every bit that spilled in. Will's eyes widened as he realised what just happened.

"Oh God, Allie. I'm so sorry-," Will started.

"It's OK, Will. You don't have to apologise. You just surprised me. That's all," Allie assured him as she crawled back up towards him and kissed him gently.

Grinning wickedly with a growl, he flipped them over and removed Allie's blood red lace panties. He planted his mouth on her navel and moved closer to her special area, causing the thudding in her core to increase. Suddenly, she screamed out as he slid three fingers inside her tight pussy, twisting them around and tickling her walls by curling them. Her hips moved in rhythm with his fingers.

"You like that?" Will whispered in her ear.

Allie tried to speak. But she couldn't form any words. All she could do was whimper and nod. She inhaled sharply through her mouth as he rammed his fingers inside her. The shockwave of pleasure caused both of them to whimper in pleasure.

"Then you're gonna love this," Will hissed in her ear as he gripped her hips with both hands and placed his head between her legs.

Allie moaned loudly in pleasure as he felt Will's hot tongue against her hot and dripping wet core. Her hands reached up and played with her breasts to ring herself even more pleasure. His tongue found its way inside her while his upper teeth lightly scraped her clit, causing her to gasp loudly. His hands did their job of keeping her hips firmly on the mattress as he sucked on her swollen clit. She started gasping even more as orgasm came closer. Her walls started contracting around Will's tongue.

"WILL!" Allie screamed in bliss as she arched her back and came.

Will took every bit of the sweet and salty goodness that leaked out of her into his mouth and happily swallowed her. Allie became limp on the bed panting as she tried to recover from her orgasm. Also panting, he climbed on top of her and his lips ghosted over hers.

"Are you sure you want this?" Will asked one last time.

"I'm sure," Allie panted.

He then reached into his bedside drawer and went to retrieve a condom. But Allie grabbed his wrist and stopped him. His eyes bore into hers as he grabbed the hand on his wrist.

"I don't want to get you pregnant," Will told her sincerely, "I don't think I'll make a great father and I'm not ready for that responsibility."

"1. You will make a wonderful father. 2. I'm on the pill. I'll be fine," Allie assured him.

Nodding, he positioned himself at her entrance. He glanced at her for a confirmation. She nodded and spread her legs even more. She then braced herself for the pain she knew she was going to feel since this is her first time. Will's hands found her hips and he slid himself into her depths. She screamed out in pain and a few tears leaked from her beautiful eyes as he broke her hyman. He immediately stopped his motions and wiped her tears away. Obviously, he's waiting till the pain's passed before resuming. Once the pain passed, she kissed him, telling him it's OK. Grabbing her hips once more, he resumed his movements.

Both of them felt nothing but pleasure as he moved inside her. His motions were slow and gentle. Her hips were moving in motion with his at the exact pace. In fact, they were in perfect rhythm. Both of them were moaning and whispering each other's names. Allie gripped his strong and sturdy shoulders as she moved her lips to his ear,

"You can go fast and hard, you know."

That snapped what little self-control Will had left and he pulled himself out. Allie whimpered in disappointment but he then rammed himself back in, burying himself to the hilt. His pace quickened and every thrust was hard. Her hips were moving in perfect rhythm with his. He groaned in pleasure as he felt her contracting around him as both of them came closer to esctasy. She was digging her nails into his shoulders as her eyes closed and she threw her head back as white dots blocked her vision. He loved the pain he was feeling. Seeing her exposed neck, he began peppering kisses against the hollow of her neck.

"WILL!" Allie yelled in esctasy.

"ALLIE!" Will screamed in pleasure.

Not long after they screamed each other's names, Allie came hard which brought around Will's hard orgasm. His hot seed blasted his way inside her and she relished the feeling. After a couple more thrusts, he pulled out of her and collapsed next to her, pulling her into an embrace against his chest.

"That was," Will panted.

"Amazing," Allie also panted.

Allie wrapped the sheet around her naked body. Will then found his boxers and slid them on. He then turned to Allie who is sitting on his bed with the sheet wrapped around her. Because of the way that she was sitting, the bottom of her _dress_ stopped midthigh. But it still covered those areas. He crawled next to her and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Told you I'd make you scream," Will boasted cockily.

"You've been making me scream since we started dating," Allie confessed.

At first, Will didn't know what she was hinting at, but he eventually caught on. As soon as he did, his eyes widened. He never saw Allie as the type to masturbate. Suddenly, he had a mental picture of her lying on the bed naked touching herself and screaming his name. He suddenly looked down and saw another tent forming in his boxers. She just giggled and kissed him.

"Why do you have to be so hot?" Will moaned frustratingly.

"I have my ways," Allie teased with a giggle.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Will asked.

"Sex and a movie? I should help you pack up more often," Allie remarked.

"Yes you should," Will agreed as he kissed her quickly, "You get to pick this time."

Allie went to get dressed again but Will stopped her.

"I like you wrapped up in my sheets," Will confessed, "Well, that and I tore your singlet so there's no point in putting that on."

"What are you gonna wear?" Allie asked.

"Just my jeans; since you moaned that you found me hot without a shirt on as I made you scream," Will teased.

"Don't make me wish I didn't," Allie threatened mockingly.

Suddenly, Will couldn't remove his eyes from her chest. Tears were surrounding his eyes as he continued to starea at the scar on her chest. Allie concluded that he's still hurting after that event months ago. She reached towards him and wiped the falling tears off his cheek. He also still blames himself. After all, she could've died and he wouldn't be able to do something about it.

"I still have nightmares about that night, you know; that you bled to death in my arms and I couldn't do anything to save you," Will admitted with his voice breaking at the thought.

"Here. Can you feel it?" Allie asked him softly.

She grabbed his larger hand in her smaller hands and guided it to her chest. To be precise, where he can feel her heart beating. It made him feel slightly better. He then removed his hand and replaced with his head as his arms snaked their way around her small waist. She placed one hand on his cheek and her free hand stroked his chocolate brown hair.

"I'm here. I'm alive. I'll never leave you; not as long as I live. And I'll never leave you when we're in the afterlife. I love you. And the last thing I ever want to do is leave you," Allie whispered.

"I love you, Allie," Will told her sincerely.

"I love you, Will," Allie said just as sincerely.

They quickly kissed each other and shared an embrace. It was broken when Will got up and went to slide on his jeans.

"Why don't you go downstairs and pick a movie?" Will suggested, "I'll be down in a minute."

Allie just nodded before standing up still holding the sheet around her in case it fell down and left the room. Will had his jeans on in no time. But then his attention was to the drawer. He couldn't resist the temptation any longer. He just had to check the red heart-shaped velvet box to make sure that the piece of jewelry inside was still there. Then he decided to do it today. He suddenly felt as if it was now or never. He slid the box in his jean pocket and headed downstairs to see Allie kneeling by the TV turning on the DVD player.

"So what movie did you pick?" Will asked.

"_The Young Victoria_," Allie responded as he held up the DVD cover, "I can't believe you have this."

"It's not mine. It's my stepmum's," Will defended earning a look from Allie, "OK. It's mine. It's a good movie, alright?"

"You can say that again," Allie agreed.

After Will gave Allie the promise ring, their teacher in Eurpoean History decided to teach them more about legendary British royalty. And the royalty they had to study was the grandmother of Europe aka Queen Victoria. They even were paired off and had to do a report of something related to the Victorian era. Fortunately for them, Will and Allie were paired up and they had to do the report on the love story between Victoria and her husband, Albert. They barely managed to get it done between football, track and them spending more time snogging than studying.

One day, the teacher decided to show _The Young Victoria_. Jen and Allie loved the movie straightaway. They even cried at certain bits in the film (especially the proposal scene and the end). After school that day, Allie and Jen decided to go shopping and actually bought the DVD. That's when Will secretly bought the DVD for himself. He had to admit. The movie was pretty good. The relationship between Victoria and Albert was almost similar to his relationship with Allie. And whenever the football team was over and they saw _The Young Victoria_ amongst the pile of movies, he would claim that it was his stepmother's. Allie was the first person that actually saw through his lie.

Smiling, Allie placed the DVD in and sat on the couch, snuggling into his side. After hitting play on the remote, Will wrapped his arms around her small sheet-covered frame. They then began watching the film. At the scene where Sir Conroy tried to violently make the ill 17-year-old Victoria sign the regency order, he tightened his hold on her. He suddenly saw Mr Moore as Sir Conroy and Allie as Victoria and he was just standing there trapped in an invisible shield unable to do anything to protect her.

Allie smiled at the scene where Albert and his brother, Ernest, arrived at Kessington Palace and Victoria met her future husband for the first time. In some way, it sort of reminded her of the day she met Will at the water fountain in the park before her first day at Avalon High. Just like it was for Will and Allie, it was love at first sight for Victoria and Albert.

And, as usual, they gasped at the scene of the scandal and the assassination attempt. Then they thought about what would have happened if one of them had died. They're each other's soul mates. They would lose the will to go on like Arthur did when he found out about Gwenuivere's affair with Sir Lancelot. They would kill themselves so they could go to their heaven; their Avalon.

Now the bit coming up was the scene where Victoria and Albert would finally decide to marry. Will subconsciously checked his pocket to make sure the box was still there. He suddenly got up off the couch and knelt in front of Allie.

"_I just got your note. I was riding._"

"_Sit. Please._"

"Will, what are you doing?" Allie whispered.

"I have to ask you something," Will started as he gave her the box.

"_The garden's marvelous._"

"_I'm pleased you like it. I want you to feel quite at home. I'm sure you're aware of why I wished you to come here._"

Confused, Allie opened the box to reveal an engagement ring that sparkled like her eyes. She gasped and looked at Will with tears streaming down her porcelin cheeks

"I'm sure you're aware of what I want to ask you," Will remarked.

"_Because it would make me happier than anything – too happy, really – if you would agree to what I wish._"

"I love you, Allison Isabella Pennington. And it would make me happier than anything if you say yes," Will continued.

"_And stay with you._"

"And stay with you," Allie started catching on.

"_And stay with me._"

"And stay with me," Will agreed.

"_And marry you?_"

"And marry you?" Allie asked.

Smiling, Will removed the promise ring on Allie's finger and replaced with the engagement ring as he said at the same time as Victoria,

"And marry me," Will laughed.

As the music on the TV swelled, Will scooped Allie into his arms and spun her around like he did when she accepted the promise ring. Somehow, the sheet managed to stay on her. After five more spins, he finally placed her on the ground.

"I love you, Mr Wagner," Allie whispered.

"I love you, Mrs Wagner," Will murmured.

With those words said, they leaned in and kissed each other lovingly, sealing their engagement, sealing their future…

Sealing their forever.  


* * *

**OK. That's probably my worse story to date. But this is my first Avalon High story and it was sort of a rush job. I wanted to finish it tonight because I go back to school tomorrow. I'll write a sequel that shall explain how Allie got the scar on the chest. It will involve Will crying like a baby and him beating a guy to a pulp. **

**If you guys want me too, I'll write a few more one-shots that will be sequels to this. It will sort of be my own series. It will depict them moving to New Haven, their wedding, birth of their first child and other moments in their lives you want me to depict.**

**Anyways, I shall go now because I have to get off this soon. Make sure you leave a review. I will not tollerate flames. And…can you give me hints on how to write better smuts?**

**Links to photos of the promise ring and the engagement ring will be in my profile. They're real beauties.**

**BYE!**


End file.
